


and in our memories we were happy kids

by kasumeme



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: birthday fic, idk what else to add here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasumeme/pseuds/kasumeme
Summary: saaya looks for a way to pass the time, she settles on reminiscing
Kudos: 10





	and in our memories we were happy kids

"You can't go out!"  
"Yeah! You're not allowed to step outside your room."

Saaya's younger siblings made it clear and tried to be as intimidating as possible. Their big sister couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"I got it. I won't leave my room.", she tells them with a smile.

Jun and Sana reply with a "good!" before leaving her in her room. 

Now alone, Saaya tries to think of ways to pass the time until she gets called downstairs. She can't call her friends because they're downstairs with the rest of her family, she knows because she heard Kasumi greeting her siblings a while ago. Tomoe and Moca were out of the question since she remembers them having band practice today. Hagumi was probably working at their store and decided not to bother her.

The drummer eventually gives up on doing something and resorts to sitting on her bed and staring at the wall. That could work. Probably. 

How long has she stayed in this room? It felt like she's been here all her life despite having shared a room with her younger siblings at one point in her life. 

The off white walls gave her a sense of comfort. Everything in her room felt homey. Everything was neat to an extent, not too much clutter around either. 

The desk across her bed still had her textbooks and notebooks in a neat pile with some left open. The stack of magazines she still uses for practicing drumming when she can't go to the warehouse sat at the side of her bookshelf. The cork board right above her study desk which was littered with multiple pinned pictures, notes, and papers. A lot of the pictures were from Rimi but she had taken some in there as well.

Saaya stands up from her bed and inspects the cork board. She removes one of the pins and takes the picture that was held up by it. It was a picture of her most recent adventure of trying to find a hobby, in it were herself, Moca, Yukina, Aya, and Chisato. She remembers the long day of trying out different hobbies from gardening to sports, although she ended up having taken up photography. 

She wasn't as good as Rimi, but she's tried to record all the moments she wanted to remember. With the various images on her cork board, she could say she did it well.

The group picture is pinned back to its original position as her attention is once again taken by another one. This time, it was Hagumi at her softball game. Hagumi was in her softball uniform. holding up her glove with a certificate that was awarded to her for being the most valuable player in that game. It was one of the games Saaya would never forget.

It was no wonder how Hagumi got the award. Having her excellent performance as the shortstop for the game and getting three points in the last inning with her game-winning batting. Everyone in the bleachers cheered for the Hanasakigawa team with everything they've got. Even Saaya strained her throat the day after cheering for her friends. 

Another one she took was one where Tomoe was giving Sana a piggyback ride with Moca chasing after them all the while Ako and Jun were in the background playing some video games. It was a great day. 

Saaya had never seen Jun so interested in something with different people. Her younger brother was shy around new people and she knew that well. Seeing him playing games with Ako was a sight she never knew she needed. It made her heart swell with joy and pride. Jun was stepping out of his shell little by little and she's there all the way to support him.

It wasn't a secret that Saaya loved her siblings, even if they proved to be troublesome. At the end of the day, she cared about them a lot. And she knows they love her as well.

An older picture caught her eye and took her back to way long ago. It was a picture of Saaya and her dad right after her junior high graduation. Her dad looked so proud of her in that moment the picture was taken. 

She wasn't the best student but also wasn't bad. She got decent grades and did well in some extracurriculars but seeing her dad so happy warmed her heart.

Right beside that picture was one with her mom. It wasn't at her junior high graduation, but it was right after the last live show they had at Space. The amount of joy her mom had displayed had rivaled that of her dad's in the previous image. 

Saaya knew how much it meant to her mom that she was enjoying herself and for her happiness she would do a lot. Saaya's mother knew that her child sacrificed a huge part of her own happiness to keep things as they are, and now seeing Saaya with who she is now keeps her going.

The rest of the images on the board, she scanned through. Sana's first day at school, Popipa's beach vacation where they had met Roselia as well, performing at Rocking Star Fes, the shopping district kids planning another event, and a bunch of others as well.

Saaya grabbed a few albums from her bookshelf and her camera as well, planning to reminiscence instead of waiting around doing nothing. 

She hadn't even realized that her younger siblings were at her door and entered her room until her vision was blocked with what she can feel as cloth.

"Huh?!" 

"C'mon! You already ignored us, we're getting you downstairs."

Jun tied the cloth around his sister's head and grabbed her hand. Sana took Saaya's other hand and they began leading her downstairs.

"Alright, you can take it off now!", Sana excitedly directs to her sister.

The moment Saaya unties the makeshift blindfold, the sound of party poppers greets her with the rest of her family and Poppin' Party in front of her.

"Happy Birthday, Saaya!"

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first actual fic i've written since 2013 and it's not beta read and i had no idea what i was doing the entire time, i apologize  
> the pictures were actually things i had planned to draw for saaya's birthday this year but since my pc died, they'll have to wait until they see the light of day in the format of actual art  
> anyways, happy birthday to miss saaya yamabuki!


End file.
